The Eight Dates That Meant Something To Teddy L
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: He was stealing fruit from the forbidden tree, and it wasn't boring. He just didn't love it.


_August Eighteenth_ 2016;

"I want to go with Teddy!" The fiery redheaded girl with dirty knees and knotted curls glared defiantly at the blue haired boy as though daring him to refuse her. He just laughed and looked at the the nine year old girl's mother. Ginny laughed and waved her hand, showing that she allowed it.

The young boy grinned and picked the girl up and brought her to the floo, in a quick spin he had only a moment to Lily yell "Yay! I love you Teddy!" Then when they landed he got to say it back and really mean it.

_December TwentyFourth_ 2020;

The redhead didn't have scabby knees or mess hair anymore; she had curves and straightened hair. She didn't tell the blue haired boy that she loved him anymore but she still talked to him and that showed that she trusted him and that was enough for Teddy.

A lot of people told Teddy that it was sad that he was twenty-two years old and his best friend was thirteen and his godsister. He simply told them to fuck off and that was why they weren't his best friend.

She was in front of him now, asking if he was still with Victoire. He told her yes and showed her the ring he was going to propose with tonight. She simply stared at him then broke into a smile, but he could see in her eyes that something wrong.

But he didn't ask what it was, because she seemed happy.

_July Second_ 2023;

He wife was pregnant and his best friend had brought a new boy home. She also hadn't talked to him for a week, and a week ago was when Victoire had announced the news. Her eyes were lined with charcoal and her skirt was short and her hair was a downright mess, and he really wished he wasn't looking at her legs or the cleavage. But they were so easy to stare out.

So as his wife tapped him on the shoulder he turned away and apologized saying he was lost in thought and tried not to notice the boy's sliding higher and higher up Lily's thigh and her continues quiet giggles.

He also tried to stare at his wife stuff-_andshehadalot_- but his pants didn't even start to tighten, while just thinking of Lily had them ready to burst.

Then he spent the rest of the night thinking about how bad of a person he was for thinking so dirty about a girl who was nine years younger than him.

_July Second_ 2024;

The seventeen year old redhead was sitting next to, like always, at the dinner table. She drinking with the adults and smoking like a woman in a French film with her cousin Dominique and almost completely ignoring him.

But she had chosen the seat next to him when their were plenty of seats to choose from, if she didn't want to be next to him she would've sat in one of them knowing in three minutes that in wouldn't be an option to move, Victoire was on his other side breast-feeding a small baby.

Lily tapped him on the shoulder gently. "I've missed you, you should come around more." She whispered it quietly, then turned back to Dominique and continued ignoring him. He didn't really look at her after that because he had forgotten how much her voice had changed and fuck he really wished her leg wasn't pressed up against his.

Then he wondered why she had to grow up to be how she was, and make him feel so guilty because he wanted to kiss her more than his wife who was sitting next to him.

_October Fourth_ 2026;

Teddy was spending more and more time in the bar, because everyone had caught perfect Victoire cheating. He was ready to forgive, but she finally admitted that the baby wasn't even his. That's the reason why the divorce files were papered and official.

And there was a redhaired stranger going out after him, and she reminded him of someone, someone he didn't want to reminded of. Because the only reason that Victoire admitted to anything was because the last time they'd made love he'd moaned the redhead's name.

She looked back at her and her dark brown eyes mostly captivated him because they were pulling him in and he was drunk. He really wanted to reach out after her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. But her slim arms were wrapped around him, and he realized he had just fallen off the stool.

The bartender politely asked Lily to take him out, she agreed and started walking with him. "W-hy are you so-so-so pret-ty?" It was cold and the words probably came out more like "Wyeryuopey." because she looked at him oddly and was trying to half carry him to an Apparation spot.

When they arrived at her flat(he had been staying at Harry's because Victoire got to keep the house.)he threw up in the sink until he was dry heaving, then apologized and tried to clean it up used magic but nothing happened, probably because he hadn't used correct wording.

She handed him a cup of coffee, which he downed, then a tooth brush. He brushed his teeth for six minutes. Lily was looking at him with pity again. He still couldn't think straight, so he downed the second mug of coffee. Then he kissed her, and she kissed him back and then he laid her on the couch and did to her what he had wanted to do to her since she was four-fucking-teen.

Then he sobbed in her shoulder and asked her why she made him love her so much more than Victoire. She looked at him, then pulled him to her bedroom, where he did the same thing all over again. But this time he fell asleep next to her.

_December Second_ 2026;

Victoire came back, after a bit. Teddy couldn't really resist her big blue eyes saying she was sorry and that she loved him. He had to admit that he loved her too, then he took her back because, well deep down he really, really did love the beautiful blonde.

The wedding was small and he didn't see any dark red red ringlets. He felt regret at the bottom of his heart pushed it out so he could kiss the perfect fucking bride. Her blue eyes were sparkling and he changed his to match hers, and that only made her happier which means that he had succeeded.

_January Fifth_ 2027;

She hung around in dingy allies, one time, he happened to run across the one she was in. She was smoking fags with some other thin girls and her petite pink lips were curled into a scowl, her hips had a different suductive swing to them as she paced back and forth. He stared until she turned around.

"You're a fucking actor you know that?" She snarled in his direction.  
"I never said I didn't love her too." He stated calmly in reply.  
"I hope you're fucking happy."  
"I am."

She threw her fag at him and hissed over her shoulder as walked away, "When she fucks you over again, I do hope you don't end up in the same pub as me becau-" He crossed over to her and pressed her against the brick wall and kissed her with as mush passion as he could. She kissed him back and allowed him to take her back to her flat.

Didn't they know that affairs always end badly?

_July Fourteenth_ 2027;

"Stay?" Teddy froze as the word he'd been dreading floated into his hearing, he didn't turn, simply said coldly "Victoire will be missing me." and tried to ignore the short sob he heard before exiting the flat.

He was stealing fruit off the forbidden tree, and it wasn't boring.

It just wasn't something he loved.

o-_**Fin**_-o


End file.
